


A bet to win your heart

by MarieDeMontpensier



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieDeMontpensier/pseuds/MarieDeMontpensier
Summary: Jan and Jackie have a bet going on, it's stupid and probably meaningless but the reward is too big for Jackie to failed.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A bet to win your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy ! I'm back with this one chapter story, it wasn't planned the idea just popped up and I didn't want to waste it !  
> It's probably not that good but hey I tried !  
> I would love to have your returns so don't hesitate to comment but keep in mind that English is not my first language!  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Enjoy !

“And then he simply run away and didn't dared to look back " Heidi finished her story provoking a burst of laughter from her friends 

Jackie was sat at her usual table for lunch with her friends as always. Jan at her right, she was Jackie's best friend, if you ever considered wanting to kiss and date your friend a friendly behaviour. Jackie had admitted to herself that she had a crush on Jan but decided to never confess her feelings to the blond girl, she was too precious, too perfect in Jackie’s eyes to ever consider ruining her friendship with such an incredible soul only for the Persian girl to be rejected, because never once in her mind full of fantasy Jackie dared thinking that the feeling was mutual.  
Gigi interrupted Jackie's thought with a loud groan  
"I can't believe my dad still calls me Georgiana even after I spend hours explaining why I preferred Gigi !"

"I feel you Gigi, like with my grandma she calls me by my full name and I don't respond to it I'm so not use to it since middle school " Jan replied casually 

The whole table turned silent all eyes were on the blond girl and Jackie's mouth was still opened in shock.

What ? Jan said looking suspiciously to all of her friends

Jaida was the first one to break the silence "Chile you're trying to tell us that Jan is not your real name ?”

“Not completely”

"Jan why are we only learning that now, after almost 5 years of fabulous friendship ? Crystal asked

Jackie seemed to regain some sense and the faculty to speak as she almost screamed “You are trying to tell me that I've been calling you the wrong name for 5 years? FIVE YEARS ?”

"I’m sorry guys it's really not a big deal my real name is not extraordinary and I don't know, Jan just seems to fit better like I'm just Jan you know ?” The blond girl responded nervously biting her nails

"Hmm you can say what you want miss Jan but the fact that you still haven’t give us your real name is suspicious, knowing Alexis I'm sure it's something extra embarrassing " Heidi replied

“No not at all it's just like...not that....but ...anyway not important”

Despite Jan effort to change the subject the rest of the lunch was spend by the girls throwing wild guesses at her real name and Jan pouting, which really just encouraged the others. 

As the bell rang and Jackie walked with Jan to their classes Jackie spoke

“You know I'm very excited by all this mystery around your name and I really want to be the one to find the truth like a true detective”

“Well Jackie, not to question your detective abilities but I'm 100 % sure you'll never found out”

“Oh you seem pretty confident about that Janessa” said Jackie cocking her eyebrows 

“Absolutely darling” replied Jan laughing at Jackie guess

“So if you're so sure why don't we make things more interesting then ?”  
“How so ?”

“How do you feel about a bet ?”

“You sure know how to talk to a lady Miss cox" 

“Let's see, if I find you real name in a week I get to ask whatever I want and you can’t say no, and if I don’t you’ll get to ask me whatever you want BUT you have to be honest with me and tell me if it's the right name ok ?”

“Sure seems fun plus I will have my wish granted in a week, it's a win win situation for me“

“We’ll see about that Janice”

Jackie spend the next class digging into her mind to find out Jan's real name. She also decided that when she'll win she will finally ask Jan on a date, it will be her chance to win Jan’s heart over.  
6 days went by in a blink and suddenly it was Jackie's last day to win her bet and have the opportunity to take Jan on a date

Jan teased her all morning counting down the hours before her win and bragging about the fact that she was right, once again.  
Jackie didn't backed down, she spend all lunch desperately throwing names at Jan, it was certainly her only chance to take Jan on a date, she had to win this bet.

Lunch went by and suddenly Jan counted down the seconds before her official win

3

2

1 

Jan screamed in the middle of the hallway and then proceeded to do her victory dance looking like a lunatic, not that she seemed to care and Jackie couldn't help but find it endearing, still the feeling that she missed her only chance with Jan and that she was now destined to pin over Jan like the dumb lesbian she is for the rest of her life was hard.

Jan finally returned her attention to the Persian girl taking Jackie’s hands in her own and looked at her directly in the eyes.

“Aren't you going to ask me what my wish is ?”

“What is your wish Janet?”

“I want to take you on a date”

Jackie froze and Jan must have taken her long silence for rejection.

"I mean or not...like I don't know.... you can refuse really...sorry it was just that I wanted but if...”

Before Jan could ramble even more Jackie interrupted

“Yes”

“What ?”

“I said yes”

“Really?”

“Obviously Jan, like no sane person would refuse to go on a date with you”

“You're not just saying that to make me feel better do you ? Because I completely understand if you don't and”

“Jan ! You literally have no idea how long I dreamed of that ! I froze because it all seemed so surreal, you’re so extraordinary and I’m just me you know, I didn’t thought you could feel the same"  
“Jackie of course I feel the same! You're the most amazing person I ever met and I know we have something special so stop the self deprecation and kiss me already!”  
And so Jackie did, and did, and did all over again, never wanting to stop. Sometimes when you spend so must time dreaming of something the reality can be disappointing but not now, this kiss was even better than anything Jackie or Jan could have imagined. When they finally stopped, breaking from the kiss but not part from each other, Jackie spoke first.

“You know that you literally stole my idea right ? I wanted to ask you out after I won but that obviously didn't happened”

“Well you got your date at the end so it's a win win for both of us at the end"  
“Kind of... I mean I still don’t know your name”  
“A lady don't tell her name before the third date !”


End file.
